


A Quickie in the Bathroom

by notatallrefined



Series: Chris and Eleanor [3]
Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Beards (Facial Hair), Body Worship, Bottom Chris, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notatallrefined/pseuds/notatallrefined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris's friend turned girlfriend has finally agreed to join him during press day and on the red carpet for his big directorial debut. She gets incredibly turned on while watching him answer question after question with all the excitement of a kid on Christmas morning and goes into the bathroom to...uhh..alleviate the pressure. Chris finds her there being naughty without him, bathroom floor smut happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quickie in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Chris smut. Here's hoping it's not a total failure. P.S. I blame it all on the goddamned sweater he wore during press interviews for "Before We Go".

His eyes kept drifting back to me throughout the entire day, even while giving interviews. I tried to take up the smallest amount of space possible in corners, perched on the arms of chairs, at the ready with his bottle of water. He had begged for me to come with him today...told me that he wanted me by his side already. "I want to show you off to everyone, baby. I'm tired of hiding us." It had been a little over a year of everything I had ever wanted. After dancing around each other for years we'd finally decided to take the plunge and give being together a serious try. I still wasn't ready to be in the spotlight though. I wasn't ready for the criticism, the being stalked while going out with him to get a cup of coffee. There was no doubt that I loved him. God, did I love him. But all this....this was the hard part. 

How could I not support him today though, of all days? The premiere for his directorial debut was something he'd been waiting to happen for such a long time, so when he told me he wanted nothing more than for me to be there to help him stay focused, well, I couldn't say no. During a break between interviews I walked over to Chris, handing him his water. "You're doing great, baby," I said quietly. I had insisted that we keep things on the down low during the press part of the day. The last thing I wanted was for some scathing article to break the next day about Chris and his new girlfriend being unable to keep their hands off each other. Chris had other ideas though. I don't know if it was nerves or excitement over me being there or all of the above but the man refused to behave. "I can't wait to see you in that dress tonight," he muttered while placing his left hand dangerously low on my hip, "I also can't wait to lift it up over my head and eat your pussy til you can't breathe," he whispered into my ear. "Jesus, Chris!" I knew the three other pairs of eyes in the room had zoned in on our interaction as I picked a piece of lint off his shoulder. "Okay, stud, go back to your seat and just stay away from me."

Even though he managed to behave for the next half hour I kept thinking about what he'd said. I imagined his newly grown stubble scratching against my thighs...his tongue swiping up my slit, and fuck..those gorgeous full lips wrapping around my clit while he sucked it into his mouth. I squirmed against the armchair just enough to feel my pussy clench and beg for more, my panties getting more soaked by the minute as I listened to his incredible voice answer the same question after question. I quietly excused myself from the room to dart into the private bathroom, hoping he wouldn't even notice that I was gone. I quickly toed my heels off and kicked my jeans onto the floor, leaving my panties dangling on my right ankle, and hopped up onto the bathroom counter. Placing my feet wide apart I felt the cool air touch my pussy and gasped at the sensation. Wasting no time I plunged two fingers deep inside, leaving a puddle on the cold marble under my ass. " _Fuck._ " I quickly pinched my clit jumping a little and let out a breathy moan. 

It was at that moment that the door nudged open and Chris shuffled in quietly, clicking the lock behind him. Startled I quickly tried to cover myself with both hands. "You really should be better about remembering to lock doors, baby. I'd hate for you to get caught being so naughty." "Chris, I..." "Shh..." he chided as he leaned back against the door. "And just what exactly are you doing in here? This is seriously so rude, getting started without me." "Mmmm," I moaned as I plunged my fingers back in. 

Chris undid his belt and started sliding his zipper down. "What if we get caught??" I whispered. "Break time. Everyone's gone. It's just me and you now and I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll be able to feel my cock buried inside you all night." With this he pulled his cock out and started rubbing it, his eyes glued to my fingers working my pussy. "Shit, baby, yes. Unbutton your shirt for me so I can see those gorgeous tits." 

I hopped down off the counter and walked confidently over to where he stood, his pants now around his ankles and cock in his hand. Standing right in front of him I unbuttoned my blouse and let it fall to the ground. I was wearing his favorite bra underneath, a beautiful black bandage bra he'd bought me for my birthday. "Like what you see?" Sucking in his breath through clenched teeth he groaned while bending down, his mouth latching onto my breast, sucking on the satin fabric. "Fuck, baby, turn around and let me see that beautiful ass." I turned around and bent over, wiggling my bare ass right in front of his hand still stroking his cock. Nothing made me feel more beautiful than Chris praising my round, ample ass. He lifted his left hand up in the air and laid down a playful smack onto my right cheek, grabbing and shaking it before letting go. "Turn around." I turned back towards him and his eyes met mine, full of lust, his brow furrowed in concentration. I lifted his sweater up over his head and raked my fingers through the hair on his chest, the skin underneath now tinted pink. 

"Tell me what you want, baby" I teased. "First I need that beautiful pussy to cum around my mouth, then I want you to ride me til you cum again all over my hard cock. After that I'm...shit...I'm gonna bend you over and fuck you from behind while watching your ass jiggle just for me til I cum inside you." "Such a romantic," I laughed. "Shut up and kiss me."

I grabbed him by the back of the head and crashed my mouth into his. While biting his lip in frustration he muttered to me, "Careful, baby. Premiere. Cameras and make up and stupid shit." "Sorry." "S'okay. Shit. Lemme lay down so I can do this the right way." I laid down a couple of the giant fluffy towels on the floor for us and stood over him while he got settled. "Come 'ere," he whispered, gesturing from my pussy to his mouth. I slowly lowered my center over his mouth while bracing my arms against the top of the tub behind us. He wasted no time diving in with his tongue, laying it flat against my slit and licking all the way up to my now hardened and aching nub. He laid soft kisses on my clit, knowing how crazy that made me, then brought it into his mouth while sucking gently. Unable to stay still any more I started grinding myself against his mouth shamelessly while he licked, sucked, and nibbled all the spots he knew would make me cum. Two fingers thrust up into my pussy and worked their way towards that magic spot that he knew drove me insane. "Mmm your hands," I groaned. Chris chuckled, knowing full well that I had a serious fetish when it came to his fingers and hands. He was in utter shock the first time I came from doing nothing more than caressing and sucking on his fingers while we were snuggled up in bed one night. Shaking now I uttered the only word he needed to hear. "Close." He hummed against me knowing that would drive me over the edge and crooked his fingers up inside me, thrusting them in and out of my entrance. "Shiiiiit," I uttered unable to keep moving while he continued licking as I came around his mouth. I could feel the jerk of his arm beneath me as he pumped his fist up and down his cock, desperate to be inside of me. 

Unable to hold myself up any more I dragged my body down his til his cock was wedged between our stomachs. "Need to fuck you." Knowing what he wanted I lifted myself up and rubbed his cock along my pussy, eliciting another moan from his mouth which was firmly attached to mine. I could taste myself on his tongue as he shoved his hips into the air, sliding his beautiful thick cock deep inside me. "Shit." "Fuck you feel so good. So wet and warm. Your pussy. Ahhhh." 

I raised up on my knees, my legs still being a little unsteady, then slammed myself back down on him. His hands grabbed either side of my ass as he helped push me up and down while thrusting his hips up towards me. I knew he wouldn't last long at this pace, but at this point I didn't even care with a second orgasm being just beyond reach. Sensing it and recognizing my cues he reached down and started rubbing his thumb on my clit. "Jesus fuck yes, Chris. Just like that. Oh shittt yes." "So...so beautiful..," he grunted, beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. "Are you close, baby? I'm gonna cum. Please tell me you're close." With that my pussy clenched around his cock, squeezing him and triggering his release. Growling he shoved himself up into me, my ass slapping against him, the sound echoing through the bathroom and sending me climbing even higher. "Cumming. I'm cumming. Shit," he grunted while filling my pussy. 

I leaned down towards him while riding out the rest of my orgasm as he captured my pert and now aching left nipple into his mouth, sucking on it while his hands landed back on my ass, caressing me softly. He let loose with a pop, muttered, "So fucking beautiful," and turned his mouth to my right breast sucking and licking. Gathering my strength I lifted off off his cock and laid on my back next to him. "You never got to fuck me from behind," I said while gasping for air. 

Turning onto his side towards me he gave me a soft tender kiss on the forehead while caressing my belly with his hand. "There's always tonight, baby, and it'll be more fun cause you can leave that gorgeous dress on while I do it." "You really love that dress, don't you?" "Mmmhmm. Well your tits and ass in it doesn't hurt." 

A knock at the front door made us both jump off the floor, startled, scrambling while looking for our clothes. "Shit, Chris, your hair," I laughed as I looked at it sticking up in every possible direction. Staring into the mirror he started running his fingers through it frantically, trying to tame it. While slipping my bra back on in a hurry I glanced up at his reflection in the mirror in front of me. "God I love you," I said..struck by the beauty of the man who looked back at me. His cheeks were flushed, stubble still glistening with my juices, and his lips were full, red and plump. He turned towards me, placing his hands on either side of my face. "I love you more, gorgeous. I can't believe you're here with me." "Well if you'd told me I'd get this kind of treatment while doing this shit with you I would've done it a lot sooner." Laughing he laid a playful smack on my ass one last time as he kissed me, that kiss filled with the promise of many more moments like this to come.


End file.
